


Trapped

by DrunkenOracle



Series: PoeFinn Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenOracle/pseuds/DrunkenOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt meme, with the prompt "Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while." Fluffystuff and cutes with a few minor references to the larger fic I'm working on in the same AU.</p><p>Poe and Finn are in holding awaiting a Council decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Finn’s fist met the metal door over and over and over again, drowning out Poe’s words. “They can’t just keep us here!” he snapped. “We haven’t done anything wrong!”

Poe just stared at Finn for a moment, and then his lips cracked into a smile. “Technically, we have.”

A scowl on his features, Finn turned back toward his friend. “What are you talking about?”

The smile tightened and Poe shrugged almost apologetically, if a shrug can even be such. Poe made it seem like it could. “We have a contract. Technically I was supposed to approach the Council for approval since it’s not a contract with another Faerie.” His eyes darted to the floor and then back up to Finn’s face. “My bad, man. Come sit down. They’ll talk this over with that Hunter who brought us in and you’ll go home to your cat and your cacti.”

Finn sighed and went to sit next to Poe, shivering slightly as the back of his head pressed against the cool metal wall. “I’ll go home, but what about you?” Despite his frustration and sheer confusion, he couldn’t help but worry about Poe. The damn Faerie was making everything so much more complicated than it needed to be. Or maybe more simple. Finn couldn’t be sure. Nothing made sense anymore. Magic and Faeries and Hunters and Councils… The world was a lot bigger than he’d thought just a couple months ago.

“Oh, I’ll do what I always do.” Poe’s smile grew wider again, his lips parting to flash those perfect teeth. “I’ll talk my way out of it. Don’t worry about me, Buddy. I’ll be fine.”

Finn just watched him, silent. His head had been spinning since he’d Awoken and he wasn’t sure it’d ever stop. How Poe could be so casual about it all astounded him, but… then again, Poe had been Awake much longer than Finn had. His eyes fell and dragged his head lower with them..

Poe’s smile softened and he stretched one arm up and over to wrap around Finn’s shoulders. “Relax, Finn. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Finn just sighed and, not quite as reluctantly as he thought he would, let himself lean into Poe. “Alright.”

For a split second, Poe’s smile dropped out of sheer surprise, and then returned brighter than ever before. “Alright? You’re gonna go with what I said just like that?”

“I trust you.”

“...I don’t think a Mage has ever said that to a Faerie before.” He didn’t stop smiling, though, and he held Finn a little bit tighter.


End file.
